Love Across Borders
by Chibi Aurel
Summary: AU Kagome is taken captive when her village is attacked. Her captor, Prince Kouga, wishes to marry her. She is then kidnapped by Inu Yasha, his sworn enemy. Will love blossom between the two?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer" I don't own Inu Yasha..they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. -_-  
  
Prologue  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
A young girl roused from slumber as she heard her name being called. Blinking away the sleep from her blue eyes, she tilted a head towards the door, where a boy her age stood breathless. His brown hair was plastered to his face from sweat, and she instantly forced her body to alert itself.  
  
"What's wrong Hojou-kun? Has something happened?" Panting, Hojou lifted his head. He looked at her with fear. Walking over hurriedly, he grabbed a shawl for her and helped her out of bed as she donned some light slippers.  
  
"It's the village. We were attacked. We have to get out of here Kagome-chan, before they come to our house." Terrified, she let out a gasp and clutched his arm.  
  
"That's impossible, the guards-"  
  
"The guards are all dead. They were killed Kagome, killed before they could even sound the alarms. That's why no one could prepare for the attack." Sighing, he embraced her.  
  
"Who would do such a thing?" He pulled away and went to an adjacent bed, pulling the covers away from the person sleeping in it.  
  
"Youkai. Neko youkai to be exact. I don't know why they would target us, but they did. The important thing now is for me to get you and Souta out of here. Its my responsibility as head of the family, and as your brother." He scooped the boy into his arms, and Kagome walked over to join him. He handed Souta to her, and she tucked him into her shawl before tying a sash around the two of them. He sighed and snuggled into her chest, showing no signs of waking. Giving a small smile, she faced Hojou.  
  
"We should stick together, for as long as possible. If something happens, we should go on, and I mean it Kag. If something happens to me, I want you to go, and don't look back. You've got to keep Souta and yourself safe." She nodded grimly.  
  
"I expect you to do the same for me, onii-san."  
  
"Hai." They walked to the door. Bracing themselves to run, they looked at each other for a final agreement. With a small nod, the two were off, running amidst the burning houses.  
  
"Onee-chan?" Souta had woken up halfway through the run and was now currently embedded in her clothing, crying from all the sights and sounds he was enduring. 'He's only two, how dare this happen to someone such as him!' The screams of agony and anguish pierced the air and were cut off by cracks of bones as the two ran through, passing dying victims and grinning enemies. White-hot flames licked the trail the ran on, causing them to change course more than once.  
"Where are we?" Looking down, she saw the boy shift his position slightly.  
  
"We are going to go someplace safe. Hojou and I are going to find you a new, better place to live." The boy's nose crinkled.  
  
"I like where we are now."  
  
"Then I'm sure you'll like this place even better. Trust me Souta, when have I ever been wrong?" He looked at her skeptically for a minute, his brown eyes glossy, but after a moment he answered.  
  
"Never, onee-chan's always right." Giggling softly, she brushed a strand of his hair from his face.  
  
"Hai." Putting a smile on her face, she looked back up, and followed her brother, who was currently running slightly in front of her.  
  
"Kagome! We need to hurry!" She sighed from her exhaustion but tried her best to increase her pace. 'At this rate, I won't make it to the village's edge before I collapse from exhaustion.' Seeing the forest's edge looming close by, she gave a small inward shout.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Stumbling, Kagome fell to the ground, barely able to keep herself from crushing Souta. Blinking tears away, she bit back a scream of pain and felt her side. It was covered in blood. 'My blood,' she vaguely noticed. An arrow protruded from her waist, and blood was pouring from the wound. Souta was screaming in fright and worry for her, but Kagome could barely understand them. 'Why do I feel so dizzy?'  
  
The sash of her robe came undone, and she felt Souta pry himself away to cry and hug her other side. Upon lifting her gaze, she could see a figure through blurry vision. It was giggling, obviously happy with whatever had been done. Upset, she looked around for Hojou, but found him nowhere. 'He said we had to go on if the other fell behind, and I guess I'm the other.'  
  
"Did you really think we'd let you escape little one? It was quite interesting to see you go so far, but I'm afraid this is as far as you'll go."  
  
She couldn't really tell, but it seemed as though the neko was lifting a hand, ready to strike down on Kagome. 'I think she's snarling too,' she mused, completely gone to the world. Her thoughts became even cloudier as she fell to the ground, but not before seeing a streak of red clothing pass by to stop the attack.  
  
AN: Ok, so I know I shouldn't be writing this and I should be typing another chapter for my other story, but the truth is its taking a lot longer than I had hoped. I've gotten mono, and haven't been able to stay awake for very long. The only reason I could post this was because it had already been typed, minus the an, and as it stands I am too tired to do much else. However, I am writing as much to chapters as I can before I have to stop, so hopefully I'll have a new chapter soon. Please R/R!!!! 


	2. Meet Prince Kouga

AN: Sorry minna-san! I don't mean to not update, its just that I haven't been able to post. My stupid computer got a virus and deleted all my story chapters, so I'm retyping them at my cousin's until we get a new one. But the good news is that I will be able to update more frequently, and I swear before this week is up you will have at least 5 chapters for both stories. Thanks for reviewing, and fyi, mono is the "kissing disease." It makes you so tired you can barely go anywhere and you have a really hard time staying awake. The symptoms go away after a while but the disease stays for many years, because there is no cure. And it makes you get tired easily sometimes.....  
  
Chapter 2 Meet Prince Kouga  
  
"Nee-san?" An echo was ringing in her ears, but Kagome could not understand what was being said. 'It sounds like Souta,' she grumbled, upset at his constant yelling. Did he not realize her head was pounding from the blood-  
  
"SOUTA!" Surprised, a boy tumbled from his position on her lap, falling to the floor and grunting in pain. Bewildered, Kagome looked over the edge of the bed and stared down at him, before reaching down to grab him. Enveloping him in her arms, she began to cry softly.  
  
"Nee-san, daijobu ka?"  
  
"Hai, if you're safe Souta, then everything's fine." Memories of last night flooded her vision...the village burning, people's moaning and wailing as they died or called for help, the arrow that pierced her, and the red image she faintly saw before collapsing. 'Who was that?' she wondered, beginning to run her hands through Souta's hair. He fidgeted but allowed it. He knew she would do that when she was upset or thinking really hard. Souta definitely didn't want to see her upset anymore, so he could deal with her for a while.  
  
"Souta, do you remember anything about last night?" A sigh escaped his lips as he lazily wrapped his arms around her neck.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you remember what happened after I fell down?"  
  
"H-hai." 'He's trembling, what on earth happened!' Suddenly she heard sniffling and realized he had begun to cry. "It was soo awful nee-chan!! I thought you were dead. You weren't moving a-and I co-couldn't make you get up a-and I was so sc-scared!!" Kagome's eyes glistened with tears as he blabbered on, obviously horrified at what had happened.  
  
"That lady had hurt you and she was gonna be more mean and onii-san left and I couldn't save you and then a guy in red came and saved us and then he picked me up and then he brought me to camp with you and gave me to this guy who was really mean and said he was gonna hurt me and keep you cause he didn't think you needed to keep little brothers cause I told him you were my nee-san. Then-"  
  
"Shh, it doesn't matter anymore. Let's just forget about it ok? I promise no one's going to hurt you. He was breathing deeply from speaking so quickly and sobbing, so she gently rocked him while he rested in her lap. Snuggling his head into the crook of her shoulder, he gave a sigh and fell asleep. However, she chose to continue her minstrations while she thought about what he had said.  
  
'Someone in red saved me. But when they brought us back to camp, they decided I was the only one who could live. If they don't like that Souta's my brother, I'm going to have to figure something out so that they will keep him. I don't know what I could do though. They obviously are youkai, no way a human could beat a neko. I wonder why they wanted me alive anyway?' Her eyes widened. Surely they weren't going to rape her!  
  
And what about Hojou? He had left, albeit reluctantly, and she had no way of knowing if her brother was alive and well. 'Please let him be okay,' she begged to whomever God was listening. Looking around in the dim tent, she took in her surroundings. The tent flap was partially open, and very small rays of light shone through, indicating dawn was fast approaching. Beside her was a small mantle with a melted candle burning, while a pitcher of water and glass sat next to it.  
  
The other end of the room, though bare, had two dressers and a table. Unable to see clearly, she got off the bed and detached her brother's arms from her neck. Placing him lightly onto the bed, she walked over to the dressers first. The one closest to the tent flap was nothing more than a place for storing clothes and hair brushes. She combs and brushes of every shape and size, outfits practically filled the rim of the drawers.  
  
Uninterested, she walked towards the back of the tent, where the second dresser sat. Opening the drawers, she was disappointed to find them bare. Sighing in boredom at having her curiosity peaked for nothing she huffed and made back for the bed, before tripping and falling. Getting up, she steadied herself on the table.  
  
'Now this is interesting!' On the table were maps, hundreds of maps, letters, and notes. All of them had emblems, probably admonishing their kingdom. The emblem was a wolf, pure black, with ears back and teeth bared. His posture was predatory, ready to pounce at any given moment, and when you shifted your view, it almost looked as though his eyes would gleam and follow. Almost.  
  
Behind the wolf was a jagged bolt of lightning, punctuated by its gold design. She was in awe at the terror and captivation it evoked, and grabbed a letter to se it closer. As she did, another fell out from behind it and lightly fluttered to the ground. Picking it up, she was surprised to see it was adorned with a different crest than the wolf emblem. And, upon closer inspection, she noticed that the language appeared different too.  
  
Placing the first letter down, she studied the new emblem. Something inside her fell in love with the drawing, seeing nothing intimidating about it. The picture was a dog, silver and smooth fur covering every inch of his body, as he stared haughtily at her. His mouth almost looked to be somewhat of a smirk, and his amber eyes bored into her own. 'So beautiful,' she realized.  
  
Behind the dog was a crescent moon, pale white and traced in gold. The whole emblem itself seemed peaceful, like someplace you'd like to be. Especially since the dog looked to be smooth and perfect for cuddling.  
  
"Like what you see?" Gasping she turned around to find an amused man standing a few steps away. He was royalty, she could assume that because he wore a blood-red tunic and battle armor made of gold. The shoulder plates were adorned with bones, probably from those he had killed previously. His chocolate hair was pulled in a high ponytail, and his eyes, equally as dark, were watching in amusement as she trembled in fear.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I have no reason to hurt you. Quite the contrary, I wish to get to know you." He stepped closer and Kagome shivered in fear. His eyes studied her, familiarizing him with every detail of her body, as his demon nose inhaled her scent. He was memorizing her, she noted, in case she tried to run away.  
  
"What were you doing, looking at my battle plans? Surely a common human, much less a female, has no comprehension of what I was planning with all my notes. Why were you studying something you couldn't even understand?"  
  
"I was just curious is all. Please forgive me your highness. It won't happen again." He smirked, and pulled away slightly.  
  
"You're smarter than I figured you to be. What kind of human is stupid enough to fight a neko, especially one who can't even fight and's already injured? I thought you'd be a worthless cause, but you may just be smarter than I'm giving you credit for. I wasn't expecting you to notice I was royalty. I guess we might have a reason to keep you alive for just a while longer."  
  
Trembling, she could only nod in response. Her voice would fail her anyway. he seemed to accept the action and turned his gaze towards the bed.  
  
"However, I don't see a use for him-"  
  
"Don't!" His eyes averted to her and they blazed in anger. She had interrupted him, something no lower class should ever do out of respect. Still, since she had already started, no point in quitting. now.  
  
"I can't let you kill him, he's just a child! He can help out enough, he'll earn his keep, I promise. What he doesn't earn I can. Just don't kill him, please, he's my-my-son."  
  
He was shocked momentarily before he regained his composure. "The brat claimed you were his sister."  
  
"He's too young to understand. He thinks of me as a sister, and as a mother. I guess I just never taught him the difference between the two, but I assure you he's my son. Please, don't kill him, I'll do whatever it takes."  
  
Casting her eyes downward, she missed the grin that spread across his face.  
  
"Then he shall live. On the accordance that you will and always shall do EXACTLY as I say." Fearful and happy, she raised her gaze to his.  
  
"I promise." 


End file.
